poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 26: Cooler, Come Back
Previous Episode<-- Cooler, Come Back is the last episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. After Cooler gets kidnapped by Katrina, he is taken to an animal shelter and meets a stubborn stray dog who refuses to be adopted. Meanwhile, Cooler's friends search all over the United States desperately to find him. Will they make it in time? Or is Cooler a goner? Plot Outside Katrina's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies say their goodbye to Sandy, who has just been adopted. After Sandy and her new owners leave, the Pound Puppies were about to head back to their headquarters when they notice Catgut patrolling around the pound. Cooler, disguised as a talent scout, distracts Catgut while Nose Marie, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Whopper tiptoe back to the HQ. After Cooler puts Catgut in the trash can, he was about to catch up with his friends when he was suddenly caught by Katrina. Katrina, along with Brattina and Catgut, took Cooler with them so that they will drop off Cooler in a place where no one will find him. Katrina drove all over the city then by train and by airplane. Katrina drove all over the United States until she was pulled over by a police officer, who gaves her a ticket for driving 780 miles per hour. As soon as the police officer leaves, Katrina drives off again, only to forget that Cooler used some pliers to get out. Just then, the weather began to rain and Cooler rushes into an alley to dry himself off. He then notices a stray dog and apologizes that the stray dog was living here. After the stray dog bit off a piece of Cooler's jacket, he tells Cooler that he doesn't need a master and he has no name, in which Cooler decides to call this dog "No-Name". At the Hall of Puppy Power, the Pound Puppies and Holly, worried about what happened to Cooler, turned to Puppy Power to find out where Cooler is. They see Cooler and No-Name, but Puppy Power didn't pinpoint the location where they are at. Whopper suspected that Katrina took him to the Ends of the Earth. At the Ends of the Earth, Katrina notices that Cooler is gone. Just then, the ground where Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut were standing on crumbles and they all landed into the river. Meanwhile, Cooler insists that No-Name should come back to the pound with him. Just then, a dogcatcher catches Cooler and No-Name and took them to the animal shelter. Afterwards, Cooler and No-Name are taken to their cages. A girl dog named Spats tells Cooler and No-Name that at the animal shelter, they usually get flea baths, excercise, and food. Spats then tells Cooler and No-Name that if a dog isn't adopted, they would be taken to a red leash and is never heard of again. Back at the HQ, Holly and the Pound Puppies, determined to find Cooler, pack up and leave the HQ. Back at the animal shelter, Cooler gets a message via Puppy Power that Holly is looking for him. When No-Name tells Cooler that they are cages away from the red leash, Cooler gets an idea: He should get the other dogs adopted before they get the red leash. Then, a boy named Terry and his parents arrive at the animal shelter. Cooler then tells Terry that he should adopt Burlap, who is at cage 1. Afterwards, Burlap is adopted by Terry. No-Name tells Cooler that he forgot about his master. However, Cooler tells No-Name that puppies like him can't think about themselves. Day after day, Cooler told every kid to adopt a puppy who were at cage 1 until he was in cage 2, No-Name in cage 3, and Spats in cage 1. Cooler then saves Spats' life by telling a boy to adopt Spats. After Spats leaves, Cooler is placed in cage 1, in which No-Name asks "Who's going to save you?" Meanwhile, Holly and the Pound Puppies look all over the United States to find Cooler. Back at the animal shelter, Cooler gets an idea that he should get himself, along with the other dogs, out of the shelter. As soon as Cooler starts making noises, one of the owners notices Cooler. Then, Cooler grabs the keys and puts the owner in Cage 1. He then opens all the other cages and Cooler, along with No-Name and several other dogs, escape. While the other dogs were captured, Cooler and No-Name spy a hole in the fence. As Cooler gets out, he notices No-Name trapped in the hole. Cooler gets No-Name out and they were about to run when they are caught. Back at the animal shelter, Cooler tells No-Name that the reason why he gave up escaping just for saving No-Name is because helping friends is more important. No-Name then tells Cooler that he didn't have friends before. Meanwhile, Holly and the Pound Puppies found a piece of Cooler's jacket and realize that Cooler is in cage 1 at the animal shelter. Holly then pleaded to the viewers to help find Cooler. Watching the whole thing, Spats sends Howler via howling that she will lead Holly and the others to the animal shelter. Back at the animal shelter, Cooler is taken from cage 1. No-Name, realizing what a good friend Cooler is, gets an idea that he should not only get himself adopted but he should save Cooler. He tells a girl named Carolyn via Puppy Power that Carolyn should adopt Cooler instead. No-Name and Carolyn rush to stop one of the owners from taking Cooler away. Just when No-Name thinks that he is too late, Cooler comes out and No-Name was happy to see him. Holly and the Pound Puppies have found Cooler and Cooler and his friends are reunited once more. Carolyn, after finding out that Cooler belongs to Holly, then adopts No-Name and names him King, who was happy because not only did he have a master, but he also has a name and a good friend. Back at Katrina's Puppy Pound, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut, all soaken wet, thought that they will never see Cooler again. Then, Cooler pops out from one of the trash cans and surprises Katrina and the others. Back at the HQ, Holly and the Pound Puppies are watching a news report that cats and dogs are adopted all over the country. Cooler and friends then tell the audience that if they're thinking about adopting a puppy or a kitten, they should ask their parents if they can visit their local animal shelter as they bid goodbye to the viewers. Gallery Cooler, Come Back Roll Call Voice Cast for Cooler, Come Back Trivia This episode marks the final canonical appearance of Holly, Katrina Stoneheart, Brattina, and Catgut. This is the last episode written by Tom Ruegger and John Ludin. This is the final episode of the TV Series. This marks the last canonical appearance of the Pound Puppies for the TV Series. Their redesigns for Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw are non-canon. This is the last episode to be directed by Bob Goe, Ray Patterson, Jon Kimball, Don Lusk, Paul Sommer, and Jay Sarbry. As the Policeman stops Katrina, at the Movie Theater in the background, Movie posters for "Pound Pups" and "Robot Dogs" can be seen. The song where the Pound Puppies sing goodbye to Sandy and her owner is sung to the tune of "Goodnight, Ladies", a folk song that was also used in Meredith Wilson's Broadway musical, The Music Man. It was the same song that was featured in Episode 8: The Captain and the Cats Are you unhappy that this is the last episode of the TV Series? Yes, I want the TV Series to go on forever. No, it's best if the TV Series lasted for only 26 episodes. Wait... this is the last episode? Category:1987 airdates Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Category:Starring Cooler Category:Written by John Ludin Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Mary Jo Ludin Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Series Finale